


Coincidences

by galacticmistake



Series: VLD High School/Hospital AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anaphylaxis, And Lance also has a soy allergy, Anxiety Attacks, Autistic Lance (Voltron), Autistic Meltdown, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Group chat, Keith has Celiac Disease, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance eats a bee, Major Character Injury, Moral of the story: don't fuck with scorpions, Nausea, Neck twitching, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Past traumatic event that is never fully explained, Scoliosis?, Sensory Overload, Turns out they all know each other, Vomiting, broken ankle, knee injury, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: A scorpion sting. A car accident. An accidental incident with a bee. These 3 seemingly have nothing in common, yet somehow, they collide to form a brand new group of friends. (High School + Hospital AU) (Follows canon to an extent)
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: VLD High School/Hospital AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Scorpion Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Depictions of symptoms of an allergic reaction.

_November 19, 2018. 1700 hours._

* * *

The Arizona desert. Not the most appealing place ever, but it worked for him. 

Keith sat by a rock in the desert by his adopted dad's work. He was out for a conference with a few friends and his other adopted dad, Adam, was inside doing some seemingly important work. Since Keith had no motivation to finish whatever homework he had left, he decided to play with venomous animals in the desert. 

The emo found a scorpion that seemed appealing enough. Thick tail. Thick pincers. Almost good enough to eat, he thought. 

All of a sudden, the scorpion stung his inner elbow. 

He thought nothing of it for a few minutes. It hurt a bit and was swelling, but that didn't concern him. He had been stung before, so he knew what to do. He walked back to his other dad. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Adam noticed something was off about Keith when he walked back in. He was sweating profusely and his neck twitched every minute or so. 

"Are you, Ok, Keith? You don't look so well."

Keith bolted off, feeling a sudden nausea. 

When Adam found him, he was vomiting. This set off major alarms, so Adam ran towards his phone. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

He was fairly aware where he was, but Keith was still slightly confused and scared. Adam wasn't there. He was alone all over again. Somewhere he never wanted to be. 


	2. Slick November Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, blood, injury description

_November 19, 2018 1730 hours_

* * *

If there was anything that Katie wanted right now, it would be for the seat warmer in the shotgun seat of her dad's old car. She could use the warmth, mainly for her aching back. 

Also, it was oddly cold for Arizona. It was November, but still. 

She craned her neck to look at the back seat. Her brother, Matt, was squished in between his mom and family friend Takashi Shirogane, or just "Shiro". Matt didn't care, though. He was playing some sort of game on his phone. 

Her dad was blankly staring ahead, seeming like he was paying attention, but it was clear that he wasn't. It was a long day, so she didn't blame him. However, 30 minutes away from a science convention that they were to present at in 2 hours was not the time or place to fall asleep. 

Well, Katie wouldn't be presenting. She'd be running the PowerPoint that would guide the presentation. Less stress for her, or more, depending on which angle anyone viewed it from. 

Suddenly, they slid over a slick patch. The car started to spin out of control, sending Shiro into a mild panic. 

The next thing they remembered was the second before they crashed into a tree in a ditch. 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Matt was the first one conscious. Directly after the hit, he noticed a pain in his left knee. In the suit he had on, he couldn't tell if it was swollen or bruised or both. It just hurt. 

"Mom? How are you?" he yelled, shaking his poor mother into a conscious state. She held her shoulder as if it was in pain, almost like Matt held onto his knee.

"I'm ok, Matty." she looked over at Shiro, who was having a full fledged anxiety attack. "I don't think he is, though. He needs you more than I do."

Matt placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder as he clenched his fist, only worsening the pain. 

Meanwhile, a softer voice in the front was muttering something along the lines of, "Come on, Katie. You know how to take care of a puncture wound. You've done it before. Don't wimp out." Their father stared blankly, as if he had no recollection of the prior event. 

Fuck. Blood. One of her triggers. Here she was, someone who fainted at the sight of blood, trying to fix her own stab wound. 

Without thinking, he grabbed her out of the seat, since she was able to slip out of her seatbelt, and launched himself out of the car. Luckily, their mother had opened the door to attempt to let some fresh air in. 

He couldn't believe the state she was in. She was pale and cold, as he noted. It was clear that she had lost consciousness, either from the fainting as a result of a condition she had, or from the blood loss as a whole. A piece of glass stuck out from the left side of her abdomen, which was bleeding pretty profusely. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket without a second thought. 


	3. Bee

_November 19, 2018 1700 hours_

* * *

Lance McClain. Fashion icon, star soccer player, constant flirt, killer dancer, jokester. That's how everyone saw him. And for the most part, they weren't wrong. 

However, no one really saw how smart he was. Of course he was. How else would he have gotten into this god damn school if he didn't have a brain in his head? 

Well, that was where his two best friends came in. Too bad he couldn't get in touch with them as he got ready for soccer practice. He knew one of them was on their way to a conference, but he hadn't heard from his other bestie in the past week. 

He laid his white "Loverboy" crop top on his bed as he slipped his blue soccer jersey on. He then thought, "Crap. Veronica has been looking for this since last week. Oh, well. It's mine now. She can fight me tooth and nail to get it back." 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

At this point in practice, there was nothing that could get him down. Having kicked enough balls hard enough to break someone's face enough times really rose his confidence. 

Of course, in his family, soccer was just another part of everyday life. What was happening on the field that didn't happen in his front yard?

Well, as Lance would soon learn, this very next event. 

His friend threw him a little bonbon, something that happened 5 seconds to half time. So, Lance bit down on the bonbon.

Only, it wasn't candy. It was an actual bee. And this bee had stung the inside of his cheek before being crushed. Lance had felt this sharp pain only immediately after biting down on the poor innocent insect. 

Right away, his cheek swelled up. As he ran back to his team, they noticed how unusually pale he was. And his lips were blue. 

Mrs. McClain had the right idea when she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the car. 


	4. Rush

Keith was lucky that during his visit, they weren't too busy. However, he wasn't happy that he had to stay overnight. But, at the same time, he was happy that he had a legit reason to not finish his microbiology homework. 

Or, at least, that's what he thought until Adam arrived with said homework. For now, it sat on the bedside table. 

He had other issues to deal with. 

**************************************

Not too long after Keith got in, his sworn rival, Lance was deemed to be his roommate for the next night. 

Keith audibly groaned and shot him a glare. 

==================================

Hunk slid behind the curtain that separated him from the patient that currently sat on the stretcher in Trauma I. He could faintly see who it was, and his heart fluttered. 

Matt was still in his business suit, but the faint outline of a knee brace could be seen. His shoulder length light brown hair lay in a loose ponytail. His hand gripped the arm handles of his crutches, as if he didn't want to lose them or something. 

Hunk had always had a mini crush on Matt, but seeing him in person solidified that notion. 

But, that's not why he was here. He just wanted to know what was going on. Earlier, he was roaming around when he saw a swarm of doctors headed to a surgery room. On top of that, 5 stretchers came in with different people in the same incident. 

Here he was now, face to face with his crush. Well, face to curtain. But still. 

One of the pediatricians had spotted him from where he was standing and lightly tapped his shoulder. 

"Hey. Come on. Let's meet your new roommate."


	5. Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mention of a past stabbing

"Keith Kogane."

"Lance McClain."

The two teens glared at each other. Truth be told, they didn't want to see each other, let alone share a hospital room overnight. 

These two were sworn rivals. Everyone at Garrison High School knew this. When they got together, it was rarely peaceful. 

They only came together once. It was during sophomore year after one of Lance's best friends was attacked at a pep assembly. And after the 24 hours of absolute chaos, they went back to bickering over absolutely nothing important. 

"How'd you end up here?" Lance asked. 

"Played around with a scorpion. Got stung. Got poisoned because of it. You?"

Lance removed the ice pack from his right cheek. "I ate a bee."

"You're so stupid, Lance."

"Shut up, mullet."

Keith suddenly stood up. "If it were not for the circumstances of us being here, I would have fucking whooped your ass so hard, you couldn't sit for a week."

"Oh, please." Lance retorted. "I got hit harder than that with the chancla before. Once, I couldn't sit for 2 weeks after I hit my brother Marco with a soccer ball. Knocked one of his teeth out."

"Damn. You're a little shit."

"AT LEAST I'M TALLER THAN YOU, EMO."

"FIRST OF ALL, FUCK YOU."

Luckily, a nurse happened to step in before one of the two actually threw literal hands. The teens sat on the edge of their respective beds, staring only at the TVs in front of them.


	6. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, discussion of various illnesses, mention of a past stabbing, poorly translated Spanish

In his week here, Hunk had never seen anyone so pale. 

His new roommate had been wheeled in on a stretcher, yet she wasn't hooked up to any IV's yet, mainly because her mother would be coming in later with a makeshift set of clothes. 

Hunk had been poking his roommate's face for about a minute before her golden eyes fluttered open, setting her gaze on him. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as he drew his finger away.

"So... what's your story?" he asked, in an attempt to lighten the tension.

"It all started when I was born." Katie said, lightly yet sarcastically. 

"Not that story, but I am interested in your diagnosis."

"Which one?" she clipped back. 

"...All of them, if you can."

"Well, I was diagnosed with Autism at 2, then at 10, I got a dual diagnosis of Vasovagal Syncope and Anemia, both of which contribute to passing out at the worst times. Um.. hyperhidrosis, I sweat a lot, hehe. Got that figured out at age 12. Just before I started high school."

"Wait. You're a senior?"

"Mhm. Anyway, just recently, I found out that I'm an insomniac, no joke. I'm on a trial drug that is supposed to help me sleep. You?" 

"Fuck, dude. For me, just the usual stuff. Anxiety, sleep apnea, and juvenile fibromyalgia."

"RIP!" She shouted. 

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

After 30 minutes of the two bonding over their various illnesses, Katie's mom came in with a duffle bag filled with spare clothes and homework. 

She gently looked at Hunk before asking, "Do you mind? Just for a second."

"Sure." Hunk said before slinking off to his side of the room, closing the curtain behind him. 

Colleen pulled it out a long sleeved green shirt, a pair of dark blue boxer shorts, and a single light blue sock, and laid it all out on the bed.

"Oh, cool. Finally, I can get out of this stupid gown."

**************************************

Colleen left after a few minutes, leaving Katie sitting on the edge of her bed. After she noted that she was alone on her side of the room, she fell back, leaving her lying on the opposite direction of the bed. 

Hunk took notice and bursted in, holding her in one arm while he searched for the nurse's call button with the other. 

During his search, a very skinny Cuban teenager seemingly kicked the door in, as he recognized the girl in his best friend's arms. 

"Oh, Dios mío, Katie! ¿Estas bien? ¡Hablame! ¡Hablame!" He shouted as he grabbed her from the other boy. 

"Dude! I don't know, but I can't find the call button and I'm freaking out!" Hunk yelled in the other boy's face. 

"Espere. ¿Hunk? Dude! What happened, bro? I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Umm... I've been passing kidney stones. Not fun. What about you, Lance? What landed you here?"

There was an awkward silence as Lance laid Katie back down. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He ate a bee." Keith said as he walked in. At this point, Katie was awake and staring at Lance quizically.

"Wait. How the fuck do you eat a bee?" She asked. "Also, who's the emo behind you?"

"I know you." Keith stated. "You got stabbed our sophomore year at the homecoming assembly. I punched the kid who attacked you."

"Don't remind me." Lance shuddered. 

"Keith! My man! How've you been?" Hunk yelled out. 

"Could be better." Keith said. 

"Isn't it weird that we all know each other?" Lance asked. 

"No." They all said at once.


	7. Form Group Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, poorly translated Spanish, Italian, and Samoan; medication mention

**Pidgey has added Lancelot, Emo Hair, and Hulk Hands to the chat**

**Hulk Hands:** Are we allowed to change nicknames?

 **Pidgey:** At this point, I don't fucking care. It's 12am, I was supposed to take my sleep meds an hour ago. 

**Hulk Hands has changed their name to Techie Food**

**Pidgey:** bitch...

 **Emo Hair:** So, odd question. But, Lance, how do you know Pidge?

 **Lancelot:** Pidge? She's my duet partner! We're both on the school dance team. You may have heard of us, we're called Project FreeLance. 

**Emo Hair:** That is the stupidest name I have ever heard of. 

**Lancelot:** You have the stupidest name I have ever heard of! ¡El estúpido! _(Stupid!)_

 **Emo Hair:** bitch... I don't speak taco. 

**Lance:** ¿Qué coño me acabas de decir, pequeña perra? _(What the fuck did you just say about me, you little bitch?)_

 **Pidgey:** Ehi, rilassati. Rilassarsi. Smetti di urlare... ( _Hey, relax. Relax. Stop screaming...)_

 **Emo Hair:** Are we quoting vines in foreign languages now?

 **Techie Food:** Atonu o tatou. _(Maybe so.)_

 **Emo Hair:** Sweet. 

**Pidgey has added Mattress and Buff Sushi to the chat**

**Buff Sushi:** Excuse you. I am a full bowl of ramen with EXTRA pork. 

**Mattress:** Shut up. At least you got a cool name. 

**Pidgey:** Change it, for all I care. I've been procrastinating on taking my stupid meds.

 **Mattress:** DO IT. 

**Pidgey:** OK. CHILL. 

**Pidgey has logged off**

**Emo Hair:** ...what the fuck? 

**Lancelot:** That's just how they are. The Holt family is a weird brood. 

**Buff Sushi:** Go the fuck to sleep. It's 12am, for crying out loud. 


	8. Sunsets on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention and description of a nightmare, mention of back pain

Pidge awoke in a cold sweat, bolting upright. This wasn't the first time she had had nightmares because of these trial sleep meds, but this was the first time she was able to wake herself up. 

She moved herself to the left side of her bed, where the journal for the trial lay on the table. In it, she jotted: 

  * _November 20, 2018._
  * _Awoke at 4am as a result of a nightmare. The dream consisted of me losing my eldest brother and dad as a result of the space mission they went on a while back._
  * _I feel mostly rested._



She shut the cover of the journal and shuddered at the thought of the dream from not too long ago. Luckily, her phone sat with a notification on it. So, she grabbed it and checked the time. 

4:01am. Sunrise at 5:30am. 

She had no hope of getting back to sleep, so she stood. As she stood, she put slight pressure on her sprained ankle, causing her to wince in pain. Nevertheless, she tiptoed on to the roof. 

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

She finally made it up to the roof, managing to avoid some of the newer interns floating along in a haze caused by a lack of sleep. 

The wall which held the door she passed through seemed like the prime location to lay her poor aching back, so as to not agitate it further by sitting upright. She plopped down against that very wall. 

The sun rose in front of her, giving off brilliant hues of pink, orange, and a hint of violet. 


	9. Oddities

She couldn't stand it. As she walked back to her bed, her ankle only hurt more. At first, she couldn't really feel it. But now, she couldn't even put an ounce of weight on it without shooting, intense pain. 

By the time she reached her bed, she couldn't stand standing anymore. She plopped down on her bed, muffling her pained screams with the nearby pillow. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Huh. I was right all along. The ankle is broken."

Pidge stared at the x-ray in total disbelief. She knew this before her x-ray was even considered. What else could have even come close to explaining it?

°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○

It didn't take too long for her to get used to using her crutches. She might have had to use them when she was younger, but she couldn't remember.

As she went back to her room, she felt her back pain flare up, so she lay against a wall. She wasn't aware that this was the wall to the break room. Nevertheless, she leaned her ear against it, partaking in some pretty juicy gossip. 

"You know the Holt kid, right? The short one."

"Oh. The one who skipped 2 grades? I know her. Why?"

"Well, I had traced her spine a bit to calm her down as I put the cast on. But, I noticed something... odd."

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't seem straight. The top of it, at least. She's been complaining of back pain for the past 2 years, so that might be the cause." 

"Huh. Definently bring that up."


	10. A Day of Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, possibly fake science (I am not a doctor, so please don't take anything said here as complete fact.)

When Pidge went back to her room, she noted that the journal used for the trial drug was gone. Her first instinct was that one of her peers had taken it and would use it to humiliate her, so she jumped back off of her bed in a pursuit for it. 

Luckily, her doctor came into the room with said journal, just as she was about to leave. The doctor sat her down and tried to explain as best as she could. 

"So, I went through the journal. And, what I found was enough to end your run on the trial drug. These effects are horrible, and someone of your age should never have to go through any of that. So, you're off that medicine now, but you'll be staying here to get blood donated to you."

"Oh. Ok. Thank God. I thought that another kid might have taken it. But, that's chill." Pidge replied.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Within the next few hours, she had slowly been set up to receive this much needed donation of blood. However, when it finally happened, she was upset at the prospect of not being able to do much. 

All they would let her do was sleep or watch TV, both of which became increasingly boring as time went on. There was nothing on TV, and Pidge just couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. 

At one point, she had taken to staring at the ceiling and counting the number of tiles. Something that helped her cope with visits when she was younger, but as she grew older, it became incredibly mundane. 

Not to mention, she always lost count at a certain point. And at that point, she finally felt able to sleep. 

■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●

She woke back up in the backseat of her mother's car. The radio played soft alternative rock, and she smiled at the realization that she was finally done with everything there. For now, at least. 


	11. Return to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hinted bullying, nurse's office setting, depictions of food allergy reactions

Katie was not looking forward to today. With a heavy backpack on her already aching back and crutches in both arms, she definently looked even smaller than she already was. 

So far, the only positive was the cup of coffee in her water bottle holder, sealed tight so as to not spill and ruin the bag. 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

As she entered her first period class, she could feel eyeballs burning into her. The teacher shot her a look that said both "Are you ok?" and "Sit down and stop disturbing class." 

She took her seat, crutches falling to the ground and her bag somewhat out of reach. Laughter erupted from the other students as she struggled to open her bag from the seated position she was in. 

She couldn't wait to go home. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Pidge had her phone out, something to alleviate boredom.

She laid on one of the "beds" in the nurse's office on her stomach. Small heating pads were placed all over her back. She held her left ankle up to keep it elevated. 

All of a sudden, a familiar twig-like figure burst through the door to the office. 

As she looked closer, she noticed a finger held to the other kid's nose, almost like it was running. He slammed the bathroom door shut before she could recognize him. 

Another kid walked in not too long later. She recognized his black mullet from a mile away. He seemed to hold his forearm, maybe like he accidentally hit it on a table. 

The nurse turned the lights on, maybe to take a better look at the mullet's arm. At the same time, a groaning was heard from the bathroom. Not too long later, the kid emerged in mild discomfort. 

He plopped onto the "bed" next to Pidge. His dark brown hair was a dead giveaway. The mullet sat to her left. 

"What was in the lunch?" she asked. 

"Soy burgers." One kid answered. 

"They had that, but they couldn't afford gluten free buns? What is this school?" The other replied. 

"Huh," she thought to herself, "glad I don't eat lunch."


	12. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, poorly translated Spanish

**Techie Food:** So... How is everyone feeling?

 **Pidgey:** My back is still being a bitch, but other than that, I'm ok. 

**Lancelot:** I'm doing ok after lunch. Water is my best friend at the moment. 

**Emo Hair:** Same, but with Cortisol. I'm surprised that neither of my folks were called. 

**Lancelot:** Same. I'm sure Veronica would be pissed with me, but it's not like I knew those burgers were soy! ¡Dios, maldición!

 **Pidgey:** RIP in pieces

 **Emo Hair:** ...did you just...

 **Buff Sushi:** Quit fighting! Now, who's able to hang out today? I have nothing to do. 

**Mattress:** I'd be down. Where are ya thinking?

 **Buff Sushi:** There's a new cafe that just opened up. Maybe we could go there. 

**Mattress:** I can go. However, Pidge and I will need a ride. 

**Buff Sushi:** I'm driving Keith anyway. So, yeah. What time?

 **Mattress:** 4?

 **Techie Food:** Sure. I'll drive Lance. Just PM me the address. 

**Pidgey:** What do they serve? Does anyone know? 

**Emo Hair:** Nope. Never been. Wouldn't know. 

**Lancelot:** Let's just hope that they're sensitive to food allergies. 

**Pidgey:** And sensory issues.

 **Lancelot:** FUCK YEAH

 **Emo Hair:** ffs... You two are perfect for each other... 

**Lancelot:** I guess you're right. I mean, she is pretty cool. 

**Pidgey:** Shut the fuck up. You still have a crush on the girl who dislocated my shoulder at the beginning of freshman year. And Ryan Kinkade. 

**Lancelot** : Ryan's fucking hot, though! Hunk! Back me up! 

**Techie Food:** You're so right, Lance. So, I'll drive up to your place at 3:45. 

**Lancelot:** Sweet. 


	13. Meetup

The cafe was loud. Like, really loud. There were people talking, coffee grinders going off, oven timers dinging. It was a messy cacophony of unpleasant sounds. 

Lance and Pidge noticed first. They didn't fare well in loud noises, even though Lance was a loud person himself. 

He held his ears in discomfort and only complained of a headache, while Pidge had cupped her hands over her ears while rocking back and forth with a grimaced look on her face. She held her crutches with her armpits, which she knew might only be a temporary fix. 

But then, one of the worst possible noises was made. Someone pushed their chair out, and it made the most horrible screeching noise known to any human. And it all happened right in Pidge's ear. 

A thud. The clattering of crutches. Screaming. 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It was much quiter outside. Much more calm and collected. Birds were chirping. The leaves were falling. 

Lance was staring at the autumn colors in the leaves. He had his headphones on, but he wasn't listening to his usual playlist. Instead, he was listening to a video of Zen garden sounds. 

Pidge had her head in Lance's lap. She stared at the feet of passersby while sharing an ear bud with Lance. Her face was streaked red from her tears. 

Hunk sat next to Pidge, his lap offering some elevation for her casted ankle. He was too hypnotized by the trees in the wind to notice that their food had arrived, which he realized seldom ever happened. 

Keith and Shiro got into a bit of a debate over something probably related to aeronautics or video games. One of the two. Whatever it was, Matt was supporting Shiro. 

All of them, though off in their own little worlds, felt very much connected.


End file.
